Saving The Damned
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Wow,' I muttered in disbelief. 'Do you have any idea how hypocritical you are? You're a half breed in a sense aren't you Tom Marvolo Riddle' He remained impassive and I scoffed. 'Unbelievable. If anyone else had said that they'd either be in the hospital wing or worse. Why not me' 'I care about you.' 'Don't say that,' I snapped, gathering everything closer towards me.


Saving The Damned

I looked down at my paper, grinning as I took in my mark. O.

'How do you do it?' My best friend, Mary Prewett, asked pouting.

'I don't leave my essays until the last minute,' I answered as I nodded a quick goodbye to professor Dumbledore.

'Or I just don't understand Transfiguration.' Looping her arm through mine, we walked to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

I laughed at her confused expression. Mary had an exact spot on the table that she sat in and no one and I mean no one was allowed to sit there. Straightening up she stalked towards Potter and the two of them started the argue. Eventually though he relented and moved as Mary pulled me down beside her.

I stopped walking as a masculine voice called my name. Turning my eyes swept over him. He was very handsome; tall with dark eyes and even darker hair.

'I'll leave you two alone,' she said as she did the same. Immediately my hand went out to clutch her wrist and stopped her.

'Can I have a word?' He asked, looking pointedly at my hand on her wrist with a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Of course,' Mary answered for me as she pulled herself out of my grasp and walked away.

'Can I help you with something?' I asked trying not to look back at Mary.

'I was hoping you could help me with the Transfiguration work.' He looked down at me, eyes set onto me as he watched me intently.

'Wait.' I looked up at him in confusion. 'Aren't you top of the class?'

'I was,' he answered before pulling out a parchment with the letters EE on them. 'You're top now.'

'Oh well I'm sure that you'll be top again soon,' I said as I turned to walk away.

'Please,' he said, a hand holding my elbow as he looked up at me from between his eyelashes, a half smirk present on his face. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that he was trying to charm me.

'Alright,' I said quietly. 'So long as you do one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Drop the pretty boy act.' He looked at me, his expression still guarded completely but his eyes giving away his shock.

'Come on.' He took my hand before he tried to walk me over to the Slytherin table. As I stood still, he looked back at me, quirking an eyebrow. 'What's wrong?'

'Tom, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't sit together.' I tried to tug my hand away from him but he held firm.

'No. But friends do.' He insisted as he tugged at my hand again, smirking when he managed to pull me towards him. I rolled my eyes at the victorious glint in his eyes.

'Listen to me.' I insisted, finally managing to pull my hand away. 'Slytherins are obsessed with blood status and in their eyes my type is the worst.'

'You're, you're muggleborn?' He looked at me, putting up all of his defences and once again I was as clueless as anyone else. It had taken a while, but I'd managed to break down all of his walls and get much closer than anyone else had been able to.

'Yeah.'

'Well then maybe it'd be best if you sat at your own table,' he muttered as he turned on his heels.

That was when I knew that we wouldn't speak again.

There were attacks going on at Hogwarts and muggleborns were the targets.

Mary and her brothers had taken to 'protecting' me by constantly surrounding me. I mean, their logic wasn't off. They were being killed when they were alone and if I wasn't alone, then nothing could happen to me.

'Did you hear about the latest attack?' Mary's older brother, Ignatius asked as he lent across the table, lowering his voice slightly.

'No, who was it?' Mary asked. I found it strange that the news of the deaths appeared to have no effect on her. But every death, every rumour sent my stomach lurching.

'Myrtle.'

'What?' I asked quietly. 'The attacks are getting more recent.'

'They're talking about shutting Hogwarts down,' Ignatius muttered as he set his hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze.

'They can't do that.'

'Don't be ridiculous Mary. I'm sure that I can go to the toilets by myself.'

'No, rea-' I pushed her out of the girl's toilets.

Sighing, I turned to wash my hands as I caught sight of something in the mirror. A, a basilisk?

Turning on my heel, I faced it, my heart racing. This- this was what was killing all of those muggleborns and I would be next.

Not looking in its eyes, I stiffened as a hand clutched mine and pulled me behind them.

As they spoke parsel tongue, I pulled myself away, knowing that this was the person that was responsible for all of the deaths. The basilisk turned and slithered away as the boy turned to face me.

'You're a murderer,' I muttered horrified as I felt my bottom lip tremble.

'Yes.' He had no remorse, he didn't care.

'W-why'd you save me?' As he took a step towards me, I took three backwards, intent on keeping a lot of distance between us.

'I couldn't let it kill you.' Stepping towards me, he held out a hand.

'You're a murder Tom.' I blanched as if it had only set in, before I ran out without a second glance.

Weeks later he'd framed Hagrid and had gotten him expelled. What was even worse was watching him accept a trophy for 'special services for the school'. There was no regret in his eyes. No instead there was a smug look in his eyes that sneered down at everyone else. He'd committed such a big crime and got off scotch free.

Then he was named as head boy and that just seemed like a punch in the gut.

Sitting at breakfast, I grinned at Mary as she almost fell asleep in her scrambled eggs. As I pinched her sides, she started and glared at me.

'What?' She hissed at me in annoyance.

'You've got eggs in your hair.' I hid a smile as her hands moved into her hair as she attempted to get rid of all of the eggs.

As she poked me in my side, I looked at her curiously and saw her gaze on something else. A cough snapped my attention to where she was looking. Oh. The head boy.

'I just thought that I would come and say hello to one of the prefects,' he said, smirking down at me.

'Anything else?' I asked bluntly, my finger nails biting into my palm. How could someone so evil be so handsome?

Something close to amusement flashed in his eyes. 'I just wanted to tell you that we'll be working very close to each other.' He nodded to Mary as he left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mary squealed. 'Looks like you've caught the head boy's fancy.'

'I'd rather have died than caught his fancy,' I muttered quietly.

But apparently not quietly enough. 'That's too dramatic.'

'You'd think that wouldn't you.' Thankfully this time, she didn't hear me.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' I shook my head.

'The first person to complete the task will be awarded with a prize,' Professor Dumbledore announced with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He glanced at me and I could've sworn that he winked at me knowingly.

Straightening up, I raised my wand and muttered the spell but my shoulders fell almost instantly as nothing happened.

'Perhaps you should try again.' I glanced up at Tom as he smirked down at me.

'Well perhaps you should do the same if you wish to regain your spot as top of the class,' I suggested, sparing him a look before I turned away.

'I don't mind. I like a woman on top.'

Clutching my wand tighter, I willed myself not to rise to the bait. Straightening up I raised my wand and muttered the incantation.

'Well done.' I looked up at Professor Dumbledore and this time there was no mistaking the wink.

As everyone walked out of the room, I was called back.

'Your reward as promised,' Dumbledore said as he set it before me.

'Is that...a time turner?' I asked picking it up and looking at it in the palm of my hand.

'Indeed it is. Use it wisely.'

'Slytherin alert,' Mary muttered into my ear and I immediately turned on my heel. Right now, a confrontation with Slytherins was not what I needed.

'Oi, mudblood!' Sighing, I stopped.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Mary hissed her hands on her hips.

'I wasn't talking to you Prewett,' he drawled. 'Listen mudblood-'

'Abraxus,' Tom drawled walking up behind the entire group of Slytherins. They parted almost instantly, as if he was their...leader? 'Do you really think that you should talk to one of the most brilliant witches at Hogwarts like that?'

As everyone picked up on his words, Mary began to beam while I scoffed. Turning on my heel, I looped my arm through Mary's and began to tug her away.

'Damn it,' I muttered under my breath as he called my name. As Mary turned to leave, I clutched her wrist to stop her.

'Can I have a word?' He asked as my gaze flickered to the bunch of Slytherins behind him.

'Of course,' I said, shooting Mary a look as she attempted to tug free. She relented, knowing that if she left me alone with all of these Slytherins and I wouldn't have forgiven her.

'Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?' Was he being serious?

'I'm sorry but I can't, I'm washing my hair.' Mary let out a small laugh before I walked away, pulling her behind me.

Whatever he was trying to do, it wasn't going to work on me.

'So once you've gotten a copy of the rounds timetable you can leave.'

I shot to my feet instantly, becoming increasingly wary throughout the meeting as Tom kept throwing me knowing glances.

'You're lucky you know,' the Ravenclaw prefect said as she caught up to me. 'You've got all of your rounds with him.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, now studying the parchment before me. Blanching, my eyes flickered across my rounds.

Making my way back into the meeting room, I walked over to the head girl. 'I think there's something wrong with the timetable. I've got all of my rounds with the same person.'

As she began to reply, a voice cut in. 'Actually, I set that up.' Of course you did.

I turned to face him. 'Can I ask why?'

'I've always been an avid supporter of interhouse unity,' he replied easily, a look of smug satisfaction filling his dark eyes.

Sighing, I turned away and paused as he began to speak. 'I'll meet you by the Fat Lady tonight.'

Great, I had rounds with Tom Riddle.

'I had a really nice time.' I looked up at the boy standing before me and willed myself to focus on him rather than dark eyes, even darker hair and an infuriating smirk.

'So did I.' I smiled lightly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. As soon as he'd walked away, I let out a sigh.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I hissed as I found myself pressed into a wall with a body smothering mine so that I couldn't escape.

'So you're too busy to go to Hogsmeade with me, but you can go with a mudblood?' His voice was as composed as ever, giving absolutely nothing away. But I caught it; his jaw was clenched a little too hard.

'In case you forgot, I'm a mudblood as well.' I struggled in his grip but it didn't budge.

'And in case you've forgotten, you are mine!' His hands moved to my wrist before it disappeared all together. Stepping away from me, his gaze fell to my wrist, a smug smirk on his face.

Peering down at my wrist, I saw a simple silver bangle with something engraved onto it. Raising it to my eyes sight, I stiffened as I saw what it said. Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'What the hell is this?'

'Just something to let everyone know that you're mine.'

I glared up at him, tugging at it in the hopes that it would fall off. 'And why do you want me to be yours?'

His hand rose and I flinched, expecting him to hit me. But I snapped my eyes to him as he caressed my cheek with his knuckles.

'I want you by my side-'

'Well that's not happening any time soon.'

There was no way of getting the bracelet off and it seemed to be getting tighter.

'Why is it getting tighter?' I asked as I strode over to the Slytherin table.

'Listen here mud-'

'Oh, put a sock in it Black. Well?' I quirked an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

'The less time you spend with me, the tighter it gets.' He barely looked up at me.

I huffed in irritation and sat beside him, sighing as it loosened instantly.

'I don't understand,' he finally admitted after spending hours watching me read. 'Why don't you want to be with me?'

'Tom,' I sighed as I set my book down.

'Am I not handsome enough? Smart enough?' Was Tom Riddle feeling insecure?

'You're one of the most handsome, one of the smartest and one of the most brilliant wizards I've met.' I glanced away from him. 'But you're heartless.'

He sighed again as he took my hand. Muttering an incantation under his breath, the bracelet slipped off. Picking up my wrist, he traced the chafing that the bracelet had caused.

'Why'd you do it?'

'Do what?' He asked, refusing to look up.

'Frame Hagrid.'

'The half breed was getting in the way,' he said shortly as I pulled my wrist away from his grip.

'Wow,' I muttered in disbelief. 'Do you have any idea how hypocritical you are? You're a half breed in a sense aren't you Tom Marvolo Riddle?'

He remained impassive and I scoffed. 'Unbelievable. If anyone else had said that they'd either be in the hospital wing or worse. Why not me?'

'I care about you.'

'Don't say that,' I snapped, gathering everything closer towards me. As I turned to leave, he caught my wrist and snapped the bracelet back on. Leaving, I shook my head. I could've sworn that I saw a flicker of remorse in his eyes.

'I don't want to do this anymore,' he announced as he sat across from me. 'I don't want to see the disgust in your eyes.'

'And why should I believe you?'

He pulled out a small vial and tipped it down his throat. 'Veritaserum,' he muttered.

Knowing that I had to test him, I sat up. 'Who is your father?'

'Tom Riddle, a wealthy muggle.'

And so the questions went on until I was certain that he was telling the truth. Then an hour later, when I was fully convinced that he meant it, I pulled out my time turner.

'Where to?' I asked quietly.

'Fourth year.'

As soon as we'd arrived, he set off running and pulled me behind him.

'Stay here,' he muttered before he walked towards his past self. I started when he called my name and motioned me forward. As soon as I had walked towards them, seven teen year old Tom took my hand and showed the bracelet to his younger self. Then after that they exchanged a few quiet words before seven teen year old Tom walked back to me and spun the time turner.

'We did it,' I said as we appeared before the great hall and the bracelet disappeared from my wrist.

'Yeah we did,' he grinned as he picked me up and spun me around. 'So I was wondering,' he began once he'd set me down. 'If you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. That is if you're not too busy washing your hair.'

'I think that I can fit you in.'


End file.
